


Bedtime Story

by SaraJaye



Series: Corriander Week 2017 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bedtime Stories, F/M, Family Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Corrin and Xander make the most of the time they have to spend with their son before they return to the battle lines.





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> 7; Children
> 
> Took a few liberties with the babyrealms, so Siegbert and Kana grew up in the same one.

"It's almost bedtime," Corrin said as she stood in the doorway, watching Xander reading to their son. Thankfully, Siegbert was already falling asleep and was a well-behaved child in general. Ryoma often jokingly complained about how he envied them, he and Orochi had the worst time getting Shiro to settle down and sleep when they visited him.

"One more story, please?" Siegbert asked. "Mother can read!"

"Yes, please join us," Xander said, patting a bare space on the floor.

"If you'll help me stand up when we're finished," Corrin said, gesturing to her swollen middle. Xander stood up immediately and found a pillow, placing it behind her back as he helped her into a comfortable position. Siegbert immediately pulled up beside her, touching her belly with a fingertip.

"How long before they come?" Lately, Corrin felt like her second baby couldn't come soon enough. It had been an easy pregnancy, just like hers with Siegbert, and Sakura had said she could tell this child would be smaller. But as the child grew, she felt more and more tired and it was harder to move around.

It had definitely been a good idea for her to spend this pregnancy in the Deeprealms, she thought. Once they'd realized a month here was roughly equivalent to a day in their world, they knew the time they spent here wouldn't put too much of a dent in their agenda. Corrin had fought until she started showing with Siegbert, but this time she was glad to take the break.

"Just one more month," Xander said as he took another storybook from the shelf. The old dog-eared book was one Corrin was well-versed in; Gunter had read it to her when she was little, and she would in turn read it to Elise when she was old enough to visit the fortress. She'd left it in the Deeprealm for Siegbert, and it had quickly become one of his favorites.

Halfway through the story, she nearly dropped the book as she felt the baby kick. This was around the time of day they were the most active, so by now she was used to it. But Siegbert had been nestled against her side, and let out a yelp.

"Mother!"

"Oh, sweetheart..." She took his hand and placed it against her belly. "Your little brother or sister is just saying hello!"

"They scared me," Siegbert said. "Sorry I shouted." He patted her belly. "It's okay, I'm not mad!" Xander chuckled, sliding closer and placing his own hand where the child had just kicked.

"So energetic, this one."

"Not _that_ much more than Siegbert," Corrin giggled. Thankfully, the baby settled down after a few more moments, at least for the time being, and Corrin resumed the story. Siegbert was falling asleep by the end of it, his head on her belly, and Xander just sighed.

"Now, do I help you up first, or put him to bed?"

"I can put myself to bed, Father!" Siegbert insisted-followed by a loud yawn. Corrin sighed, patting the back of his head.

"Tuck him in first, I can wait a few minutes." She watched Xander carry Siegbert to his bed, tuck him in, and kiss his forehead. _Such a wonderful father, even though he feared not being cut out for it. It makes sense, though, he already knows what not to do._

When he returned to her, she leaned against him as he helped her stand. Her back felt stiff and her feet sore as she suddenly realized just how tired she was.

"Just one more month, huh." Suddenly, Xander looked pensive for a moment before giving her the warmest smile he could. _Good,_ she thought. Eventually, they'd have to face the reality of leaving _two_ children behind and return to battle, but for now, she just wanted to enjoy this time with Siegbert. And then, the time they'd have with the new baby.

"I can't wait to meet them," Xander said as they walked slowly to their bedroom. Corrin shrugged off her robe and laid down on her side, Xander joining her a moment later and wrapping his arms around her from behind. His hands rested on her belly, and Corrin smiled, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Xander."

"Sleep well, little princess."


End file.
